Would You Care to Dance?
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Cora and Robert rekindle an old romance... Modern Story
1. Chapter 1

"Would you care to dance?"

She spun around, a gentle frown etched onto her face at the sound of that voice.

He looked as shocked as she did, and when she didn't respond immediately he began to blush. A rosy hue, which had splashed his cheeks many times, although it had been a long time since she had been the cause of such a glow. She narrowed her eyes at him and he tried again with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You don't appear to have a partner and I know that you like to dance. I just thought I would offer?"

Cora was taken a back.

Was he being serious? A quick once over proved that yes, he was serious.

"Alright."

"Excellent."

The ballroom was enormous and he had lead her into the centre to dance where they were surrounded by couples. They had danced for two songs now and Cora was finding the situation surreal.

His hand was sensibly placed on her back, the other holding hers loosely.

"You can lower your hand you know, we were married for 25 years."

His hand slipped down her back much lower than appropriate, the other squeezing her hand. "If you say so." He pulled her more tightly against his body and her breath caught in her throat.

Why on earth was this happening? Her insides squirmed and she cursed her body for feeling such things. They were only dancing.

"Would you like a drink?"

She felt him chuckle against her, "Perhaps another dance?"

"If you like, but then _I_ need a drink."

"Alright."

He pulled his head slightly away from her neck to look over the top of her head, which was fine with her. He did however continue to lead her across the dance floor, ignoring her earlier suggestion for a drink.

She knew for a fact that there were plenty of other women in the room who didn't have a dance partner. Several who were younger and with far less history then they had. Although she supposed she had far more money than most people in the room. Robert had plenty of money if her daughters were to be believed and anyway, if he really wanted her money, they would not have divorced.

No, it must be something else.

Although she supposed that may just be Roberts innate good manners kicking in. He certainly had been trained well in that regard…

* * *

Rosamund found herself having a rather marvellous time herself. The drinks were flowing and although she knew he was here she was yet to see her brother. They had had a dreadful fight earlier in the week about… well, it didn't do to dwell on it. But, she was still furious with him. Not that she was going to let that get her down. In fact, it might be rather nice to…

That thought was cut off, "Is that your brother?"

Of course as soon as she began to think about Robert he would be drawn to her attention. That was always the way with her brother. Rosamund turned with a roll of her eyes and almost dropped her drink.

"That little minx!"

The man who had previously interrupted her thoughts was staring at her with a look of awe upon his face.

"You know Rosamund we haven't officially met."

She drew her eyes away from the dance floor and towards this stranger, who would be receiving none of her attention.

"Mmm and I don't think you'll get the chance tonight."

* * *

"We can go to my house, the girls will be out and it's much closer than yours."

"Cora.."

"Look Robert, I don't think we should talk about it, I think we should just…"

"Do it?"

"Yes,… " she hesitated, "that."

"A taxi then?"

Her voice was soft, "Yes I suppose so."

"Right, you grab the coats, I will get the taxi."

* * *

Cora sat in silence the whole way to her house, Robert beside her sitting in equal silence. Equally unsure what to talk about. Less room for awkward if they were silent. She did however run her fingers up and down his thigh for the duration of the journey, perhaps that was better than words. His hand in equal silence gripped her inner thigh in a very welcome gesture. To be totally honest it was far too long since anyone had touched her there and his large hands were certainly doing what she wished.

He paid the driver as she spilled out of the car and dug in her bag for her keys.

"You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, just let me find the keys."

* * *

"God I love you."

The noise Cora made was a cross between a sigh and a snort. She rolled over to face him, pulling the quilt up as she did so. He was laying on his back, his face pink with exertion, a sheen of sweat across his brow.

"You look very pleased with yourself."

At this he twisted his head to look at her a frown falling across his features now. "Don't be so brash."

"Why did you ask me to dance?"

"Well it certainly wasn't to get you into bed." He thought on this, "I didn't even realise you would be there."

She looked into his eyes, searching for a hint of a lie and found none.

'Although now I'm jolly glad you were."

"Robert!"

"Oh come on Cora, the fact that you let me come back here at all, let alone the fact that we just slept together, you must feel something about that."

"I'm not sure it's positive."

"I don't believe you." He rolled over to face her fully, not bothering to hide his smile. "The Cora I know would never let a man into her bed, let alone her ex-husband into her bed, unless she absolutely wanted to."

She looked at him blankly, "Do you think you'll stay?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I don't mind." More like she didn't want him to know that she would rather like him to stay.

He rolled over and threw back the covers, sauntering over to the ensuite, "I think I will stay if you don't mind."

Cora took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What on earth had she done.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you for all your lovely kind words!

* * *

When he came back to bed, she had managed to put her pyjamas on and pull her hair into a clip. She did however need to wash her face with some sort of urgency. She felt hot and somehow as if the world had tilted slightly. What was even more horrifying to her that possibly two of their children were downstairs. Perhaps she should ask Robert to leave; god only knows what they would say if they find out he was there. As soon as he was under the covers she rolled out and made her way into the ensuite.

She removed what was left of her make-up with care and took her time as she washed away the day and what felt like a tiny part of herself. She decided a cup of tea was in order and braced herself as she re-entered her bedroom.

Robert was sitting up in bed scrolling through his phone and she couldn't help but think how comfortable he looked. A little smug.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

He looked up from his phone at the sound of her voice. "Some water would be nice."

She nodded as she turned around and headed down stairs to make her drink. This really was the strangest situation. Although they weren't doing anything wrong, it felt naughty. The lights were still on downstairs which meant one of her children was about.

She hoped they hadn't been loud, her brain hadn't really focused on that. The touch had seemed far more important at the time. Didn't do to dwell on it now though. She flicked the switch on the jug and poked her head around the corner into the living room to see one head of golden hair over the top of the couch. Edith.

She turned sensing her presence. "Oh hello Mama."

Cora walked further into the room, hoping there were no external signs of what she had just done.

She perched on the edge of the lounge, "Hello darling, how was your night?"

Edith muted the tv and gave her mother a sweet smile, "Oh good, Bertie and I went to dinner and then I dropped him at the airport. Actually I didn't expect you home so early?"

"It is a bit early I suppose." Cora fiddled with the emerald on her right ring finger, a sign of nervousness she never seemed to be able to shake. The jug clicked and Cora took that as her leave, not wanting to give away anything.

"Well good night darling."

"Good night Mama." Replied a very puzzled Edith.

* * *

Edith opened the group text to her sisters as soon as her mother had left the room. This really was the strangest situation.

First she practically runs up the stairs without even a hello and now she is back downstairs in her pajamas looking as though nothing had happened. And Edith was positive that there had been two sets of feet climbing those stairs, not matter how quiet they were trying to be. That was possibly the only downside to this house, the loud stairs.

Which meant that whoever was upstairs, and Edith was certain they were still up there, knew her mother rather well.

Edith stared down at her screen pondering what to write; perhaps she could just tell them that Mama had a late night guest?

* * *

Her phone vibrated on her desk, drawing her attention away from the email she was reading. A phone call coming through, she sighed and accepted the call from her assistant.

"Hello."

"Good Morning Cora, Robert Crawley for you on hold."

Cora groaned into the phone, it had only been 4 hours since she had left.

Her assistant hesitated, "Or not?"

"No put him through."

"Alright!"

Cora took a deep breath to steady herself before accepting the next call.

"Hello Robert."

"Hi Cora."

Cora managed a small snort, conversation stifled now they were not face-to-face, or indeed naked.

"How are you this morning?" he sounded slightly nervous.

"Just fine thank-you." She was perhaps being a little too short with her words. In fact, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. But no good could come from Robert knowing that, he had looked smug enough.

"Do you have time for lunch today? I think we need to talk." They hadn't really spoken when she had eventually returned to bed, she had sipped her tea as he promptly fell asleep.

"Robert, we only.."

"I know that Cora, but I still think it's important we talk, you were gone when I woke up this morning."

Silence on her part. It was true she had left early that morning. She had Pilates class, which she so hated to miss and she knew that he would be fine not waking to her. Edith always left for work early the day before publication and Sybil was with Tom. It's not like she was running from him, she just….

"Alright fine. But it will have to be near the National Gallery."

"How about the Dining Room at 12.30?"

"12.45."

"Right, I'll book."

And just like that he was gone.

* * *

"So…"

Robert felt like an awkward teenager rather than a middle-aged man in charge of his life. The woman sitting in front of him took a sip of her drink and shook her head slightly giving nothing away.

"Please don't make this awkward Robert."

That was the second time she had said that to him today. He cleared his throat trying to move on "So, did you enjoy last night?"

She smiled at him, "Yes Robert, I did."

She swirled her straw through the mineral water before her, "Did you?"

His eyes lit up, "Ohh yes."

* * *

It felt somewhat like old times, which Cora was cautious of, all things considered.

"So. What's really been happening in your life? I mean I'm sure the girls only tell me so much."

He thought for a moment. "You know, work, the girls, Rosamund, my mother. Nothing too extreme. Actually I was keen to know how you ended up at that party last night."

Not entirely safe ground, "I was waiting for you to ask that actually. I've been doing some work here."

He looked shocked, which irritated her.

"At the National Gallery?"

The irritation was showing on her face and she tried her best to tone it down, last time they had spoken she was opening a series of galleries, this was somewhat of a leap.

"Oh yes, and I had the opportunity to lead a couple of tours"

He interrupted her, "That's amazing Cora."

She softened, perhaps her irritation was misplaced. "Anyway Verity Holyan happened to take one of the tours I was leading. She recognised me, asked me to coffee and then to her ball."

"Well." He looked taken aback and so he should. Verity Holyan was one of the most influential and indeed wealthiest woman in the country. She had told Cora she had a soft spot for Americans who had immigrated so well into British anyway, Robert was not a difficult person to shock.

"You're not the only one with contacts Robert."

"I never…"

"No, but it's written all over your face." The waiter saved them from further argument and they both thanked him for their meals. Cora went for safer ground, "So why were you there?"

"Rosamund."

Cora accepted this answer, long knowing Rosamund to use her brother as her date card. Though Cora herself had not seen Rosamund, which was unfortunate, she was quite fond of her former sister in law.

"So you _did_ have a dance partner?"

"Well actually she had her eye on Mrs Holyan's brother in-law."

"Oh?" Cora knew James and he was not what she would call suitable for Rosamund.

"Yes, she seems to think he is the one for her."

"And you…?"

"I don't agree. But there isn't arguing with some."

"Hmm, I know the feeling."


	3. End

I thought I had already uploaded this chapter... Here is the closure you've been looking for! Thank-you so much for all the comments and love that you have all shown to me :)

/

Edith looked up from her laptop and rubbed her eyes. She was hoping to stay up and chat to her mother before going to bed, but that looked like it was not going to happen. It had been a week since Bertie had gone back to Scotland and it was generally at this point that she needed her Mama to tell her that she was proud of her and that it was okay to miss him.

It really was late though she considered as she again rubbed her eyes, she should really be getting to bed. Edith closed her laptop and instead considered her phone sitting on the coffee table in front of her. The lateness of the hour and the absence of her mother was nothing new, but generally, she offered some explanation, but nothing had been said. No "I'm off to a gallery opening" or "I'll be late I'm off to see…". Edith considered if this was what this was like having a teenager.

Still, it was odd.

Maybe this was related to the man she had again had over last night? She assumed this was the same man who her mother had over the night she dropped Bertie to the airport. That was odd, all the sneaking around.

That next morning Edith had dropped her mother at Pilates and had wondered what happened to the man she had over. Surely she hadn't just left him up there? Edith hadn't asked though, she didn't want her mother to even know that she knew. But how could she not!

She picked up her phone and opened the chat to her sisters.

 _Mum is out again. Wonder if it's related to her mystery man?_

Last Friday when she had messaged her sisters they had almost instantly replied, which Edith couldn't help but laugh at considering one was with her husband and the other with her boyfriend. Again, there was no hesitation in their replies.

 _Two nights in a row?! Little Minx_

That was from Sybil, Mary, on the other hand, had sent an eye roll emoji in response to Sybil. True, Cora did go out a lot generally with her work, but this was different. This was sneaking around and pretending nothing was going on. Edith herself rolled her eyes at that, popped her laptop on the coffee table and finally went to bed.

/

Cora groaned when she opened her eyes. This was not her bed and she was extremely thankful that she had the day off work.

"Robert?"

Receiving no reply, she took a moment to look around the room in which the enormous bed was situated.

Yesterday after they had finished lunch he had kissed her goodbye and bid her a good afternoon. She had found it slightly odd that he hadn't asked her when they would meet again, but had let it be.

What she hadn't expected was on her last tour for the day, for him to be amongst the many faces. He had waited for her to answer questions at the end before asking if she might want to come back to his house for dinner. She had declined, sighting Edith as her excuse, but unfortunately for her, their middle child had been speaking to her father that morning and had mentioned no such plans.

He had cooked her dinner and then they had taken a can of whipped cream to bed.

Her phone pinged from the other side of the bed and she pulled it off charge, a smile gracing her face.

 _Maybe next time we can wake up together? R_

/

"So you're confident that will happen again?"

He pushed his office chair away from his desk with a smile, cradling his iPhone in his right hand. Robert had just found out some extremely troubling news about James Holyan that he was hesitant to tell his sister. This was a more than a welcome distraction.

"Hello Cora, how are you today?"

She laughed into the phone, "I'm wonderful, tell me, what are you doing Friday night?"

"You?"

She paused, not an entirely happy pause,

"I'll ask someone else."

"You wouldn't dare!" she remained silent and he knew he was getting a second chance.

He put on his most serious voice, "I'm free after 6."

"Good. I need a…. I'm going to a gallery opening and I thought you might want to join me?"

It would remain unspoken, but both would consider this a date.

/

"Robert, sorry I'm late!"

Luckily, she was only a couple of minutes late and Robert himself had only just arrived.

"I've ordered us a bottle of red, hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Her eyes practically lit up, "Not at all!"

The waiter arrived and poured them both a large glass, handing them both menus.

"Now what was it you so desperately wanted to see me about?" Rosamund had rung him in quite a tizz earlier in the day demanding to take him out to dinner. He had reluctantly agreed, he had hoped to spend another lovely night in with Cora, but he thought it better to deal with Rosamund first.

He had rather hoped for more time to digest the news he had heard about James earlier, but this looked like it would have to do. Robert rather hoped that Rosamund was going to tell him what he already knew and save him from the horrible task of telling her himself. Well, at least if he was the one to tell, he knew that when he was done he could call Cora and try and convince her to let him come over.

"Oh no, we just hadn't seen each other in the longest time, between me and James and you with your work. I mean, we just need to catch up."

Robert considered her words, a frown settling into his features.

"Have one of my children put you up to this?"

Rosamund frowned and promptly laughed, "Robert honestly, usually we see each other all the time and recently, we haven't."

Yes, he thought to himself, because he had been so busy sneaking around with Cora he hadn't had time for much else.

"No I suppose you're right." Rosamund didn't take the usual bait of "As always." And that is when Robert began to suspect something was up.

"I saw you and Cora dancing at that ball when you were supposed to be **my** partner."

He hoped she hadn't seen the way he was holding Cora after she had told him to relax. Robert rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. He had been prepared for this questioning, having grown up with it, he was seasoned with dealing with it by now. He clung to the piece of information which was least damaging. Thinking more about the damage he himself was about to inflict.

"I think you'll find you only invited me so that other, _certain men_ , didn't get the wrong idea? At least, that's what I thought?"

Rosamund had needed an escort, but didn't want James to think she wasn't available. She took a hearty sip from her wine and picked up the menu effectively covering her face. "Yes well, I can see now that James isn't the one for me."

The spot light was well and truly on Rosamund now.

"But didn't you just.."

"I ended it yesterday."

Robert took a deep breath knowing that if he tread carefully the conversation would steer him into the clear.

"So now you're looking for sympathy?"

"I wouldn't say sympathy, more a distraction, though perhaps I should have considered some plaything rather than my brother."

Robert sighed deeply, the guilt of knowing creeping up on him. "Look, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I think you deserve to know."

"Oh?" this got her attention and she sat up straighter, "Wait, let me guess."

She looked him up and down as much one can do sitting at a table before narrowing her eyes.

"You're sleeping with Cora."

He flushed, heat suddenly filling his body. "How on earth.."

"Let's just say your daughters know more than you think."


End file.
